The Story Of Rami
by WinterScarlet
Summary: A Saiyan girl is sent off to Earth, but will she live a normal life. Or will a certain Saiyan male drag her closer to her destiny.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

-17 years ago-

After Frieza was killed, Goku revived his older brother Raditz and the Saiyans on Planet Vegeta. King Vegeta showed no gratitude for the low class for bringing them back to life. He did however grant his son the his wish of staying on Earth to live with his human wife and child, even though he did not approve.

Goku's brother, Raditz, found his mate, Lornai who gave birth to beautiful Saiyan twins. A boy who they named Koran, he had brown hair and onyx eyes, and a baby girl, she had spiky black hair like her father and bangs over her purple eyes. They named her Rami. Koran had a brown tail while his sister had a rare black one.

Raditz knew all to well what that meant. Black tails only appeared at the most powerful Saiyans and those where the most dangerous. They were to be killed at birth before they became trouble. Lornai refused to let her baby be killed and decided to remove her tail. After her tail was removed a strange thing started to occur. The tail grew back. A few more tries and the tail kept growing back again.

Raditz made a decision that he wish he didn't have to ever make again. His decision did not go well with his mate but after a long time of arguing she decided that if it means her baby could live than so be it…

Rami was laid down in a space pod and the pods destination was set for the only place Raditz thought was safe… Earth.

The Space pod descended onto Earth and with a crash landing the pod opened up to two strangers that witnessed the crash. They found the little baby girl inside the space pod not knowing where she was from or what her name was. She started to cry as soon as the strange people picked her up. They knew she was special from the first moment they looked in her eyes and… well the fact that she had a tail was a dead give away. Nevertheless, they decided to raise her as their own and they named her … Sabrina.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Present Day-

(On Earth)

A new year and a new grade. Cannot wait! *sarcasm* When her alarm went off a 5:45 am, she lifted her head up from her pillow and slammed the alarm into pieces. She let out a big sigh "Stupid school." she soon fell asleep again.

"Wakey Wakey Eggs and Bakey!" her mother yelled as she entered the room and turned on the lights. She looked down on her sleeping daughter and the broken alarm clock. "Oh well, looks like u need a new alarm clock again." She slowly levelled herself with her daughters face and whispered to her "Come on sweetie your going to be late. Come on get up…" Knowing that it won't work, a new tacting arose. "Ok then, I will just give the food I made for you to your father." Turning to walk away she suddenly realised her daughter wasn't in bed anymore. She quickly made it to the kitchen to find a showered and dressed Sabrina sitting at the table waiting for her food. Sabrina smiled at her mother and politely awaited for her mother and father to be seated before she began to eat.

After all the years, they have never seen another person with a tail or the same appetite that can eat a entire meal for an army alone, let alone eat it again in an hour. After losing his appetite her father decided to speak. "So, are you ready for your first day of your last year of high school, sweetie?" Sabrina mumbled something while stuffing her mouth. "Don't talk with your mouth full honey, its bad table manners," Her mother implied. Sabrina swallowed her meal fast and responded with an apology. "I don't really have a choice daddy." She checked her watch to see that its already 6:30 and school starts in 10 minutes. "Oh shoot! I'm late! Bye Mom, bye Daddy! Gotta run!" As fast as lightning she ran out of the kitchen after saying bye to both her parents. She shot up in the air as a rocket.

Sabrina was now seventeen and in grade 12 in Orange Star High. She lives with her parents in Central City. She can't remember much about her being a baby only that her parents taught her to always mind her temper. Since she can remember, she had a tail. She always hid it and only one person knows of it besides her parents. Lara Olsen, her best friend. She has known Lara her whole life. They met in kinder garden when Lara cut off the teacher's hair and blamed Sabrina for it. She always respected her for it and they became friends. Since she was little Sabrina loved fighting and watching people fight. She has amazing strength, especially when the moon is full. She could fly at the age of seven and had the fastest speed of any creature on the planet. Once she tried to fly into space… and could breathe there, but couldn't fly as fast in the vacuum. Sabrina never quite felt like she belongs and every night she would stare out into space or train to be stronger. Nevertheless, parents thought school could work too.

After she made sure, no one was on the roof she landed carefully. Pulling on her clothes and fixing her hair fast made her lose her focus and didn't expect her best friend sneaking up on her. "BOO!" Lara came from behind and quickly ducked as Sabrina's reflexes kicked in. You only learn a crucial lesson like that once. "Lara, STOP DOING THAT!" She helped Lara up who was crying of laughter on the ground. This was every morning's business for the past year. "What have you done to my best friend? I haven't seen you for an entire three months and now you keep falling for the same trick?" Lara looked serious with her hands on her hips. No getting past that. "It's what love does to ya I guess." I answered it as if it was the most obvious answer on the planet.

Your probably wondering who this 'love' is I am talking about, right? Well if you must know, I have a boyfriend. Name is Sharpner. He has been after Videl, the world champion's daughter, for a while but lost interest in her after I came here. I didn't like him at first after he tried to flirt and showed his muscles all the time, but I got to know him. The REAL him and liked it.

"Oh, bullshit! You know he's just using you to make Videl jealous right? You are way more beautiful than she is but he's just after because of her father." Lara and I walked to class together. We had English first period and second as well. "He loves me and I love him. There is nothing more to it. But your still my best baby" I put my arm around her neck as we walked into class. I know how she loves to know how much I love her. It's a sisterly love kind of thing. "I know but don't say I didn't warn you. Either way I'll be here if you want a shoulder t cry on love." Lara had an English accent and that is why she was the best English student. I sat at the top of the classroom and Lara at the bottom so we hugged each other and went to our seats. Yeah we talk too much and the bug teacher separated us. What an ass. Good thing is my love is right next to me four spaces down.

Eresa was his best friend. Very lively and spunky blonde with a squeaky voice. Then there is Videl, the popular girl with the famous father who saved the world from the evil Cell, an android who destroyed half of humanity. As if. She has black hair, onyx eyes and fit body. Shorter than most of the girls but feisty attitude. They sat between us and another boy named Gohan. Nerdy, smart, no fashion sense, skinny, pale and friendly. One of my friends although Sharpner doesn't like him cause Videl does.

"Morning Gohan." I greeted him, when I sat down not even looking to Sharpner nor Videl. Must have been what Lara said that really got to me I guess? "Hey Sabs. What's with the face?" I didn't even notice the question until he asked again. "Mhmmm, sorry what?" We were interrupted when the teacher came into class. "Good morning class." Gohan completely gave his attention and sat on the tip of his chair. No, really I was worried he might fall off. I wondered why he was so interested until I felt a strange energy from the outside of the classroom. I wonder if he felt it to. I stared at the door when I heard the teacher mention a new student. A tall tanned Adonis walked though the door and I could tell by the way he walked he wasn't normal. Confident and blue eyes? What was he? A god? And why did Gohan look so interested in him? I was going to find out soon. Shit I am turning into Videl…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Please introduce yourself to the rest of the class." This was it. The answer to my question 'Who is he?' "Ok, but do I have to?" He spoke in a gentle voice. So deep, full of hurt and pain. "I am afraid so son. It has to be done." The Adonis seemed a bit uneasy at first, at least that was until he looked toward us. "Right. My name is Mirai …" he stopped to whisper to the teacher something. Lucky for me I had sharp hearing and heard what he said. No, it's not eavesdropping. "… Do I have to tell them my second name?" "That is not necessary; just tell us something about you." "Ok, ummm, I mentioned my name is Mirai and I … love martial arts and having fun." Well the boy isn't just hot but also a martial artist. Strange, the power I felt disappeared.

"Take a seat at the back next to Miss Sabrina." I was so deep in thought I didn't hear the teacher call my name. I was knocked out of dreamland when Gohan elbowed me. "Ouch, Gohan! What the hell!" I rubbed my arm in surprise that it hurt that much. Was I growing weak or did Gohan work out?

I noted that Gohan pointed behind me. I turned around to see the one and only Mirai standing there. "Yes?" What was he doing here? "I asked if I may sit here." Did he just ask me to sit where the teacher placed him? Awkward is the only word I could think of. "Ummm, sure. Why not? Its all yours." He gave me a gentle smile followed by thanks. How sweet. What am I saying? I have a boyfriend. Ummm, is it strange I can't remember his name?

I quickly turned to face the front of the class only to see Lara waving to get my attention. I stared at her as if she grew a second head and she ignored me and turned to the front again. I spent the rest of the period listening to Gohan and Mirai talking while I played with my pencils.

"When did you get back?" Gohan was asking the questions apparently.

"A week ago. Mom thought I could use some getting out and it was either school or spending a month with Roshi."

"Hahaha that sounds like her alright. Why didn't you come and say hi?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Best way to begin a new year is to find out your best friend has joined your school. Oh I almost forgot, Mirai meet my friend Sabrina." Gohan once again nudged me.

"Hi." I wasn't in a talkative mood today. I was having bf trouble. I stared at Sharpner to see him flirting with Videl and the other girls around him. I felt my breakfast coming out for lunch. "Sorry I need to go." Period wasn't over but I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the classroom as fast as 'humanly' possible. I threw up in the girl toilets until I felt like I lost my lungs. After minutes past, I heard Lara entering the bathroom and holding up my hair. We spent the rest of the periods until lunch in the bathroom.

-Lunch-

Lara dragged me out of the bathroom after a long speech. We soon went to the tree where we always have lunch and met Gohan, Eresa and Mirai there. Good no Sharpner, I don't have strength for him now. I probably looked like death its self. Who cares? Lara sat down next to Gohan under the tree and I sat nest to Eresa on the opposite side of where they sat. Mirai sat on Gohan's left, Lara on the right. I continued to stare at the floor. "You hungry, Sabs? Mom made enough for me and more." I gave Gohan a weak smile. "No thanks, I'm not hungry." The smile faded and I stared again. "You okay? Not like you to skip class let alone not eat." Lara gave Gohan a slap against the head, which made him, spit out his food. I stared at Lara's strange behavior and Gohan rubbed his head. "Leave my baby alone you black hole. She's not hungry and doesn't want to talk about it. Not like its any of your business either." I giggled a little after her comment. Gohan stared at me like I was crazy. "Did I miss something? Why did you two exit the bathroom together?" Oh, here it comes. SMACK! Gohan didn't speak again the for the whole day.

The next few periods I got to know Mirai and we had a lot in common. He is sweet. The last period came fast and my world crashed down. Sharpner broke up with me. I flew home without saying goodbye to any of my friends. I cried my eyes out and went to bed. I didn't get much sleep so I turned up the music. Taylor Swift – Cold as you. My favorite song

"_Oh what a shame,_

_What a rainy ending to a perfect day,_

_Just walk away,_

_Waiting on words, you will never say,_

_Now that I'm sitting here thinking it through, _

_I've never been anywhere cold as you._

_You never did give a dang thing honey_

_But I cried, cried for you._

_And I know you wouldn't have told no body _

_if I died, died for you_

_Died for you."_

I felt my world turn to stone, just like my heart that day.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning was beautiful. The sun rose and left the sky with a golden gleam, the birds were chirping and I felt like dying. After crying my heart out all night, I went and took a shower to be freshened up. I felt a lot better. I quickly dressed myself in my casual ware purple shirt, black skinny, Levi's and fingerless- hand gloves. I saw the same girl in the mirror that I saw yesterday too, but I wasn't the same. I was broken and I wanted him to know it. I slightly applied black eyeliner and lip-gloss, put on a strap white shirt and made my hair messy. I looked so hardcore, but I liked it.

I walked out of my room only to be confronted by my mother. "Morning sw… honey what happened to you?" I could tell her but she would tell me that this isn't the way to go so I made an attitude to go with my new look. "My new trends, you like?" My mother stared at me as if I just came and hugged her and she had no idea who I was. "Okay then, your 'trends' look 'cool' I guess. Breakfast is on the table." She turned around and walked away probably to wake up my dad. I walked to the kitchen only to realize that I 'm not hungry. I grabbed a slice of toast and left the house. I had plenty of time to spare so I took my time at flying.

I arrived at school, didn't bother to look if someone could see me, and landed straight on the roof. I found Lara sitting on a step looking at me with wide eyes. "Hell, what happened to you? You look totally hot!" I smiled at her comment, walked over to her, and flipped my hair out of my eyes. "Awwww, thanks darling. I knew you'd like it. I feel like a new person. So tried out a new look." I turned around to show her my look better. We then walked to class together. Laughing the entire way as boys dropped their book bags and stared at me. Maybe this isn't so bad. I'm rocking the new me.

We entered a rousing class until they saw me that is. Everyone got very quite and I just advanced to my chair next to Gohan. I could see Sharpner's jaw drop ten flights as I came up the stairs. I took me seat and everyone kept staring at me. "Well don't you have better things to do than stare all day? It is considered rude, ya know?" I spoke with a emotionless tone of voice to the class. They continued to go on with what ever they where busy with, everyone except Gohan and Mirai of course. "What the hell happened to you, Sabs?" Gohan always has a way of turning a good day into a quiz, doesn't he? "Life happened honey and it's much more satisfying if you live a little and have fun." I felt eyes on me and turned around to find Mirai looking at me funny. This will be fun. "What you looking at blue eyes?"

"You look… Wow." I was a sucker for blue eyes and now this. Any way I couldn't melt away right now. "Why thank you, just what I was going for too." I looked Sharpner's way to see him staring daggers at me. Ha! What an idiot...

The next few periods flew by until we finally reached the period I loved… Gym. I had gym with Gohan, Videl, Eresa, Lara, Mirai and Sharpner. Lara and I took our time to undress and headed to the gym. Dressed like dorks in our PE clothes, Blue shorts, white shirt and hair in a ponytail. How boring is that.

We entered the gym and saw every boy look at us. Especially Sharpner's group. Gohan and Mirai came running up to us. Gohan grabbed Lara and Mirai grabbed me. Literally threw us over the shoulders and ran for their lives out the door. After a long struggle, they finally put us down on the roof. How they managed to carry us up the stairs is beyond me.

"What the hell you guys! Why are we being carried around like luggage?" I put my hands on my hips in a 'mad-like fashion' but wasn't really my style. "Sharpner is spreading lies about you through the school. He said that you are using drugs and that you are involved in bad crowds. I know that's not true but the rest of the school believes him." I felt my anger starting to boil up from within me. I could feel every bubble pop. When the last one popped, I knew I had enough. "Excuse me? That egocentric dick! I can't believe him! Using me and then this! He is going to pay, all the way to his grave!" I was blinded by fury and rage. Lara knew that I meant what I said and tried to stop me. However, she was too weak. Mirai grabbed me from behind and hugged me. I felt my rage leave my body and leaking on the floor. I was a mess. A self centered, crazy bitch who didn't know where to stop. Here was this amazingly handsome guy hugging me and I was to busy crying to care.

Mirai volunteered to take me home and Lara stayed with Gohan to cover for me in class. I never knew Trunks could drive, and he had the amazing car. "Thanks for taking me home. It wasn't needed though I could have walked." I looked at him and noticed a smile grow on his face. "No problem. Anything to help. I wasn't going to let you walk alone you know. I am not heartless and especially not going to see to it that you kill someone on your way home." I let out a slight chuckle and for the first time in a long time, I didn't fake it. "Well thanks. You're really sweet. I haven't gotten to know you well yet but I can tell you're not like anyone I have met before." I looked out of my window and stared at the wildlife just passing by. "Thanks, but I don't know what happened to that jerk and why he is treating you like this but I am not going to let him use you like this that is a promise from me to you. Do me a favor, please. From tomorrow on, wear your normal clothes again. You looked beautiful in them and you don't need to change to prove your point to someone." I answered with a slight 'Mhmmm' and fell asleep on the passenger seat of his car.

I woke up in a bed. A different bed, in a different house. I started to worry. The last thing I remember was that I was in a car with Mirai. I fell asleep. What if someone hurt him and took me? Was he dead? No that is stupid and I should stop thinking like that. I stood up and walked around the room. It was beautifully decorated, except for the yellow walls. There was a window and it had the view of this giant city. It rather looked like… No, this cannot be. West City? I can't be in West City! That's five cities over from where I live. What the hell is going on?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I quietly opened the door and made sure no one was in there. I walked down the white painted hallway and came to a stop in front of a giant metal door. It had the words 'Gravity Room 1' written on it. What does that mean? Gravity is the force the Earth uses to drag you closer and keep you from falling off, but what can that be in a room? How is it used? I heard footsteps behind me. I ran to find a hiding spot and quickly made my way to a room painted blue. The room was much more acceptable. Kind of looked like a boys bedroom. Posters of girls against the wall, playstation 3 on the floor in front of a gigantic television, double bed in the corner and a big sofa in front of the television. Not to mention a bathroom, half the size of the bedroom. The footsteps were still coming and voices could be heard. I jumped behind the bed. Big mistake by the way.

"She just disappeared and we have no idea were she went." The voice was small. Like this of a child. "Oh boy, dad is going to kill me. Not to even think of what big me will do." Big me? What is a big me? I have had enough. I jumped out to confront the two boys only to find a miniature Mirai and Gohan staring back at me. "What the hell? Who are you two?" I looked confused and they looked like they just got ice cream or cake. "Hey, there you are. We have been looking everywhere for you. I am Trunks by the way and this is Goten. Your name is Sabrina right? I thought so. We should get you back to bed before my brother gets back or else he will kill me." The boys turned away to walk back to the room I ran from. Do I trust these little things? I am so confused right now. "No wait a minute. Who is your brother and why would he kill you? And why do you look so much like my friend Mirai? Why do you look like Gohan? Where am I? How did I get here? What am I doing here?" I started to hyperventilate. Not good but in times of need this calls for this. "Calm down. My brother is Mirai that's why I look like him. Killing me is a figure of speech. Gohan is his brother. You are in West City, Capsule Corporation. Mirai brought you here and as for what you are doing here, I don't know. Does that answer everything?" He spoke calmly to me. Just like his brother, if Mirai really is his brother that is. Wait another minute. I am at CC? No way! This place is off limits to everyone except family and friends.

Calm yourself girl or you're going to burst a air in your head. I have to find Mirai and have him tell me what I am doing here, then I can get the hell out and fly home. Hold the phone… I am so stupid! I can fly out of here. Now, which way is out? "Excuse me little boys. Which way is out of here? I need some air." We stopped in front of that metal door I passed earlier. Some sounds came from inside. Almost sounded like a groan. "No sorry. Mirai needs to approve of that first or I don't get my allowance." This is hopeless I need to get out of here. These people are crazy! "Look kid I really need some air, unless you two smartasses want to carry me back to the room." Let's see them answer that one. Trunks decided that he was too lazy to drag me so he let me out for a little while to get some air. They came too of course. That was my queue. I smiled at them. "Thanks boys, but that was mistake number one." I quickly took off into the sky. The wind in my hair felt so good. I was enjoying my victory until I felt something behind me. I turned around to see them, the two nosy brats were following me… in the sky? They can fly too. This should be interesting. Let us see how fast they truly are.

I flew slowly enough for them to keep up, even though I could clearly see they were trying hard to keep up. I landed in a desolated area where no life was seen or could be seen. They landed across from me. A two boys no older than ten years of age, was fast enough to keep up with me in the sky only barely. What surprised me was the fact that they could fly. I guess I am not the only one. "Well boys I didn't expect you to be able to fly. What are you exactly and why don't you just turn back before you get hurt, ok?" They looked at each other for a moment and I came to judge my choice of words. "No way. You look strong and we didn't expect you to fly either. How 'bout we settle this once and for all to see who is what and stands where. If we win, you come back with us. If you win, you go free. Sounds fair?" I studied the two very closely. Because they can fly and just challenged me, I am guessing they can fight too. I don't know if I can fight but I am sure I can do some damage with my strength and speed. Not to mention I am smarter than they are. Still, they are boys and I can't hurt them. Let me just end it quickly and I can go free. "Alright boys, I'll dance with you a little bit. Just remember you asked for it." They got into their fighting positions and I mimicked Goten's since I didn't have one and Goten's looked easier.

They flew at me with incredible speed and I dodged them. I dodged every blow they threw at me until I had enough and threw some blows of my own. I hit Trunks in the gut and kicked Goten that he flew into a mountain. They soon gave up. I won the battle against two boys. Not something to brag about I know. I was pleased still and just before I flew away, something happened. Everything went black…


End file.
